If Avengers Went To Hogwarts
by Nat-asha69
Summary: Steve Rogers is just a wizard from Brooklyn who is attending Hogwarts for the first time. But it all goes to hell when he meets Tony Stark. Avengers in Hogwarts AU Pairings include: Stony, Thorki and possible hints of others.
1. Prologue

**A/NSo I kinda got this idea when I really wanted to write an Avengers AU set in the HP universe. Still a bit unsure about a couple of small details so I'm not certain how often this will update but I'm going to try update at least once a week. I don't own the HP universe nor any of the characters in the Avengers.**

_Prologue_

Steve Rogers stared out the window, nervously, as all the wizards and witches bustled about on platform nine and three quarters.

He was sitting all alone, on the train in his own compartment, watching families say farewells to their children. His mother had left an hour ago so she would've been able to drop him off and get to her new job at the Ministry of Magic on time.

Their small family had moved from Brooklyn to London a month ago so Steve could attend a proper wizarding school. His half-blood mother could only teach him basic magic spells and potions (when she wasn't working two jobs) seeing as she had never completed her education. And now she wanted him to know what it's like at the school she attended a short while before meeting Steve's dad.

Steve remembers how she used to tell him the stories of when she was at Hogwarts at bedtime, and Steve would always try to draw the things that he liked the most. Like broomsticks and floating pumpkins at now here he was, in England and waiting in the Hogwarts express to go to a wizarding school for the first time in his life. The blonde had attended a muggle school in Brooklyn per his dad's request and that hadn't been all that great.S

teve sighed and let his mind wander what Hogwarts would be like. He really hoped the other students wouldn't mind his American accent. Or think he was really bad at magic. Or think his hobbies were lame, or laugh at his lack of knowledge of the wizarding world or not want to be his friend because of how poor his family was or-

The compartment door slid open and Steve jumped noticeably, his cheeks going pink from the door stood a shorter-than-him boy with dark brown spiked hair and smug smile leaning against the door with his hip cocked out to the side. He already had his school robes on with a blue scarf around his neck.

And that was how Steve Rogers met the infamous douchebag Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry! Been really lazy with this because I had to tie up some loose ends with the plot and such. Enjoy! (Don't own anything except the plot)**_Chapter 1_

"U-uh, hi?" Steve asked lamely fidgeting in his seat feeling very self-concious all of a sudden.

"Hello there, newbie," the boy said licking his lips. "I, am the well-known and loved Tony-"

"Tony!"

Behind the boy - Tony - now stood a girl with bright orange hair. She was glaring disapprovingly at the boy's - Tony's head with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, you found me," Tony said dejectedly and standing up straight to face the orange haired girl.

"What have I told you about terrorizing the first years?"

"That it's a great experience for them and an excellent service to Hogwarts!" mocked Tony, with a fake high pitched voice before smirking.

"Relax, Pepper. I was just having some fun, and he isn't a first year, just a newbie."

The orange haired girl - Pepper - turned her attention to Steve and blinked. Her mouth forming a small 'o' before pushing Tony out of the way and sticking her hand in Steve's face.

"Hi! Virginia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper, prefect of Ravenclaw. Well, one of them. This is our other prefect," - she waved her hand at Tony - "His name is Antho-"

"Tony Stark," Tony interrupted and winked making Steve blush and Pepper narrow her eyes in annoyance at the prefect. "At the services of all cute blondes, brunettes and-"

"You're the transfer student from Brooklyn, aren't you?" Pepper continued, elbowing Tony in the abdomen and ignoring the small but over exaggerated sound the prefect said made.

"Uh, yeah. S-steve Rogers," Steve stuttered, shaking Pepper's still out stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you," Pepper nodded before twirling around and pushing Tony out the door feigning ignorance to his complaints. "But we have prefect duties to attend to now, bye!"

"Uh, yeah bye!" Steve squeaked before the compartment door was shut firmly and the blonde was left in silence.

He was barely given anytime to wander what had just happened before the Hogwarts express let out a shrill noise and started slowly moving. So he sat back and watched as the platform 9 and three quarters slowly disappeared, leaving behind all the bustling people and families waving goodbye and replacing it with British landscape.

_Hogwarts, _Steve thought. Then _What the heck is a prefect?_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**So sorry this took me so long to finish guys. I've just been really lazy, but now it's finally here! Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

The sun had only begun to set, and Hogsmeade station had all of its lanterns lit up, as the train slowed to a halt. Heimdall, stood at the front of the train, couldn't help but ponder about the first years. Last year's group had been just as intimidated by him as all the others (and had caused the least amount of trouble). However, Heimdall had learnt the hard way that not all first years stayed frightened by him after the first impression.

And now they had a transfer student as well this year. A Steve Rogers, from Brooklyn. His mother had gone to Hogwarts before Heimdall had been employed. Rumor has it she ran off with a squib to America before she finished her studies and was back in England for her son to live the life she never had, without the father. But Heimdall was never one for believing in something he had not seen or heard himself.

His train of thought was broken as he noticed the group of confused first years standing on the platform and decided it was time to get to work.

**xxx**

Steve trailed after the younger students up the stairs. To say he was feeling a bit out of place was like saying the sky was blue. The strange looks he kept receiving from kids and portraits alike, even the groundskeeper (Heimvall? Heimball?) had stared at him throughout the entire boat ride here, just made him more jittery.

Everything was so much to take in, the giant castle (castle!), living paintings, the Giant Squid, not to mention the amount of students. In Brooklyn he'd only gone to a small local school with no more than two hundred kids at least. And that had been in some trashy building which they had tried to rebuild but left if half-done. This place was what he imagined private schools had looked like.

At the top of the last flight of stairs stood a man in his mid- thirties with a sharp suit and a stoic expression on his face. Any small whispering that had been going on between the first years had stopped.

His eyes swept over the group before landing on Steve who flushed (again) and looked away.

"Good evening first years," the man said, and after a pause. "And transfer student. Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizards. My name is Professor Coulson and behind me is the entrance into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into houses - "

Steve's mind wandered as the Professor talked about something involving hats. Nothing he said made any sense to the blonde and just puzzled him even more. His mind wandered back to some of those sweets he had bought on the train. He didn't want to disappoint his mom by spending all his money on sweets so he only bought what he thought was safe. A chocolate frog and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. They really hadn't been lying when they said every flavour.

He bit his lip nervously and his attention was reverted back to the professor as he finished talking. The twin doors behind him opened and he lead the group in.

The chattering in the Great Hall was hushed to a few whisperings as the doors opened to the first years, led by Professor Coulson, most of them stumbling in with wide eyes and nervous expressions.

Tony spotted the blue-eyed Steve Rogers almost immediately. He was hunched over himself but that didn't stop his eyes gazing up at the ceiling in awe.

God, how did anyone get eyes that blue. And the stupid reflection of floating candles made them sparkle so pretty - and now Tony sounded like those damsels in Jane's annoying harlequins that Tony did not secretly uncover while sneaking into the girls dorm and spend a whole weekend reading. Shut up.

"Hey isn't that the transfer student?" Pepper wondered. "Wonder what house he'll be in."

Tony snowed. "I bet you a galleon it's Hufflepuff, the only thing special about him is his looks."

Pepper shot him a look of disapproval before turning her eyes back to the first years.

Tony scowled at not getting the attention he needed - why didn't people understand that? - and decided now was a great time to test Bruce's patience with his latest invention from the summer.

**xxx**

Nick Fury, current principal of Hogwarts, observed the new students with his one eye. He was trying to see which of them would cause him the most amount of trouble and property damage. He wasn't fooled one bit by their big eyes and quivering lips. No, he had learnt that the hard way. He noticed the transfer student instantly, a quick glance of body language showed no bad signs. Not bad for a kid from Brooklyn, then again his mother had always been a nice student. He always thought it a shame she never finished her studies, she would've been an amazing witch. His observation was cut short as Coulson began the sorting.

"Peter Parker."

And as he watched the first new student of Hogwarts climb onto the stool a small nagging feeling started in his stomach, a familiar feeling that meant that this year was going to be interesting.

**xxx**

"Steve Rogers."

The blonde swallowed and clenched his fists tight as he walked up to the stool. He could feel the stares of everyone in the room. No one made a sound as he sat down facing the four tables. Professor Coulson place the old looking hat on his head and Steve shut his eyes tight waiting for….well he wasn't sure what.

_Well well well_, a voice said. _What have we here? Steve Rogers, oh your mother was a great witch, very kind and enthusiastic._

_Who are you?_ Steve thought.

_You can call me Jarvis_, the voice replied. _Now I know the perfect place for you-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers and applause erupted in the Great Hall as Steve opened his eyes and smiled nervously and stumbled over to the table with the red flag hanging over it. But his nervousness soon vanished as people were eagerly thrusting their hands into his face to introduce themselves.

"Hello there new friend! I am Fandrall," a young blonde haired boy said after grabbing his hand. "This over here is Hogun," - grunt - "He's shy."

"Nice to meet you-" Steve tried to say but was interrupted by strong pat on the back with enough force to make him choke on his words.

"Volstagg! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" a big, slightly overweight boy said grinning hugely.

"And I am Thor Odinson-" another blonde boy tried to say before he was interrupted by a girl with long dark hair.

"Thor, really, keep it down they can here you from the moon!"

"My apologies, Syf."

"Hi, Darcy.

"Hi-!"

But before anyone else could get a word in the students' quieted and turned towards the teachers table where the principal was now standing up.

"Welcome new students, welcome old," he began, scanning the room with his eye. "It is time again to start a new year here at Hogwarts, and a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome, Obidiah Stane."

A bald man with a short grey beard stood up and waved as the students clapped politely. A huge smile adorned his face making the aged lines on his face more obvious.

"Now, the rules are simple here. No going into the Forbidden Forest, no skipping classes, using any of the banned items on the list, which is currently located on the notice board, is prohibited and no leaving your dorms after curfew, Mr. Heimdall will be in charge of any punishments for any students found wandering the halls. And lastly, the most important rule of all."  
The hall was silent as Headmaster Fury paused to gaze across the room, taking in every witch and wizard before continuing.  
"Respect. Respect towards each and every one of you, no matter your house, your year, your skill, respect is to be shown at all times. Thank you; now enjoy your first meal."  
Applause rang out as he took his seat and clinked his spoon against his goblet. Suddenly, the plain, empty tables were filled delicious and sweet smelling cuisine of all sorts. Everyone, except Steve, began shoveling the food onto their plates. Steve was still admiring how quickly everything had appeared.

"So, Steve, right?" the girl with glasses, (Darcy?), began. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, uh," Steve fumbled. "Yeah, I'm from Brooklyn."

"Wow, well, I'm from New Mexico, and these vultures here are all from Scandinavia, but raised in England."

"Ah yes, we returned to the home land this summer to celebrate the festival of Midsummer!" Thor said loudly and was instantly shushed by Syf who he paid no attention to as the all familiar ghosts began appearing again.

"Sir Nicholas!"

"Why hello, young Gryffindors!"

Steve's mouthed dropped at the sight of a real ghost. His mom had mentioned them before, but he wasn't sure if he'd actually believed her. However, now, watching the ghost almost pull his head clean off, Steve was willing to believe anything this school told him. He smiled to himself. This school was going to be great.

**xxx**

The rest of the night passed in a blur of food and loud stories being told of earlier years at Hogwarts. Before he knew it, Steve was being led up to the Gryffindor dormitory. The moving staircases made him a bit uneasy but no one else seemed to care too much so he tried not to think about them as they climbed up several, and waved to a few paintings, before stopping in front of the biggest moving painting Steve had seen. The painting was of a large, elderly lady who only opened up when given the right password (and performing her latest piece which she claimed to have 'Practiced _all _summer!').

Inside was the common room, a wide but cozy space with sofas and chairs for all Gryffindors to get together that was decorated in deep reds and golds with a blazing fire lit up. The dormitories, Steve found, were also draped with reds and golds but mostly just the four post beds. Steve was a bit embarrassed that he was rooming with none of the people he had met, but his roommates were just as nice anyway. Bucky had welcomed him by offering chocolate frogs and the others began talking loudly about their favourite sweets. Steve being glad he had indulged a bit to join in occasionally.

**xxx**

"Did you see him?" Tony questioned. "Him, the blonde, blue-eyed boy wonder. Come on, you can't have missed him!"

"Sorry if my dick doesn't immediately spot blue-eyed blondes like yours does Tony," Bruce replied sarcastically whilst climbing under the covers. "He's just another Gryffindor anyways."

"Oh Banner, you need to lighten up!" Tony cried jumping on Bruce's bed causing the boy to squeak. "Just because you haven't been getting laid most of this summer-"

"I wonder why that is, oh yeah I'm a-"

"Doesn't mean all your doom and gloom should bring down other peoples opportunities to get laid!"

Bruce rolled his sighed deeply before kicking Tony off of his bed.

"Goodnight Tony."

Tony huffed childishly before crawling into his own bed.


End file.
